


The Death of a Soul Reaper

by Lyall_Grimm



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Grimm/pseuds/Lyall_Grimm
Summary: This starts from the scene where Ichigo cuts Aizen with the "Final Getsuga Tenshou". Rated "T" for language and mentions of blood and gore.





	The Death of a Soul Reaper

(From the scene where Aizen is cut in half by “Final Getsuga Tensho”)

 

White noise echoed in Ichigo’s ears as the  _ Final Getsuga Tensho _ dissipated to reveal a scarred landscape from his battle with Aizen. He stood on the high ground in silence as part of the physical representation of  _ Getsuga Tensho,  _ the bandage like armor around his chest and part of his face, broke away and crumbled to dust. An explosion to his right drew blood red eyes to the broken form of Aizen. Ichigo’s eyes widened in surprise as he watched Aizen’s gaping wound stitch itself back together. Anger flashed across his face, “He can still regenerate?” 

Flash stepping down to where Aizen struggled to force his body to stand Ichigo stood before him. Just as Aizen got his feet under him, Ichigo felt what was left of  _ Getsuga’s  _ power dissipate. Long waist length black hair reverted back to a short shaggy orange, and red eyes faded to a nut brown. Ichigo’s knees buckled underneath him causing him to fall to his hands and knees,  _ ‘Damn it, not now’  _ he thought as the pain flooded his body. A noise directly in front of his caused his head to snap up.

Aizen stood still as a statue head tilted back a small grin on his face. “Ichigo Kurosaki, You’ve lost this battle,” Aizen commented, opening his dual colored, white and purple eyes to look down at Ichigo, “Observe, my zanpakuto is fading away. I hope you understand what that means. The Hogyoku has determined that I no longer have a need for it! Like you I have become one with it. However, you no longer have that power,” Aizen closed his eyes to savor the moment, “I can feel your power fading Ichigo Kurosaki, I have won!” he exclaimed in victory.

Ichigo hung his head, eyes wide looking blankly at the ground.  _ ‘No, The Final Getsuga was supposed to end him. If it didn’t what was all this for then…’  _ he thought, devastation crash down on him in waves.

**_‘He Ha-ha King, how stupid can ya be.’_ ** A watery and distorted voice chuckled. 

Time seemed to have froze around Ichigo,  _ ‘This isn’t possible…’ _ . Ichigo closed his eyes, a blink to anyone outside his mental world, to look within his mind scape where the voice originated from. Within the sideways city of skyscrapers a black and white mirror image of himself waited there, golden eyes surrounded in black sclera staring at him, an unhinged smile on its face.

The mirror image threw back his head and cackled,  **_“Wow ya really are stupid, King.”_ **

Ichigo glared heatedly at the parasite that lived within himself, “And how am I stupid. And shouldn’t you be worried, Hollow,” he asked with a smug smirk, “you're gonna disappear and won’t be able to annoy me anymore.”

The hollow smirk and raised an eyebrow at his so-called ‘King,’ ** _“He-hehe, you haven’t figured it out yet, have ya? I ain’t a part of your soul reaper powers King, I’ll still exist within ya,”_** his face grew serious, **_“You’ve grown weak King, and I said I’d beat ya down when that happened.. But, I’ve grown fond of you, sadly. I can help ya King, I can defeat the butterfly creep in one easy shot… all ya gotta do is... Let. Me. Out.”_**

“Why in gods name would I do that, you're a Hollow!’ Ichigo argued, ‘You’ll just go on a rampage and kill everyone!”

**_“But Aizen is more of a threat ain’t he, and besides all those damned Soul Reapers and Visards would just contain me and wake your sorry butt up…”_** the Hollow muttered quietly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the muttered comment, but chose not to say anything. He knew that what the Hollow said was true, Aizen had to be defeated, he was too much of a threat to allow the others to fight. But was it worth letting  _ this _ monster out? “How would you do it Hollow?” he asked.

The Hollow smiled, sadistic pleasure oozing off of him,  **_“What is it he values most, huh King?”_ **

Ichigo’s eyes widened in realization. Was it that easy? Would  _ that _ honestly be what would defeat Aizen once and for all? He set his face in a determined look at stared directly into the Hollow’s eyes, “I will let you out, under the condition that you willingly recede back to this place when he is defeated. Deal?”

The Hollows smile widened,  **_“Deal.”_ **

 

*The Almighty Scene Break*

 

Aizen looked down at Ichigo’s defeated form. Smiling in satisfaction knowing that he had broken the only one who was a threat to his plan, he turned and began to walk back toward the remaining Soul Reapers when laughter from behind him caused him to pause. He turned back towards the substitute soul reaper, to see the oranged haired teens shoulders shaking in laughter.

**_“He-he-he, you honestly believe that you’ve won? You're just a reject butterfly who can’t gain power without the help of a stupid rock.”_ ** A distorted voice chuckled.

Aizen raised a brow in inquiry,  _ ‘This is not Ichigo Kurosaki. So, who is this?’  _ he asked himself as he gazed at the teen before him. “Who are you?” he asked aloud.

Golden eyes surrounded in black sclera raised to look at Aizen, a hollow mask with visible pointed teeth and three red stripes beneath the eye, covered the left side of Ichigo’s face. A wide sadistic smile spread across the teens features,  **_“Wassup butterfly, I’m the King’s loyal Horse.”_ **

Aizen took a step back,  _ ‘So this is that other power within him… The Hollow,’  _ he pondered silently. But he didn’t worry, this was just a hollow what could it possibly do to a God?

**_“He-he you know,”_ ** An amused voice whispered into Aizen’s ear,  **_“you should never let your mind wander around your enemy.”_ **

Aizen quickly turned around to see what had whispered into his ear, but there was no one. Brows furrowed in disbelief his eyes shifted quickly over the surrounding area, turning back forward, he was shocked to find the teen missing.  _ ‘Where-’ _

**_“Right behind ya loser.”_ ** A hand shot through Aizen’s chest, tan fingers gripping the Hogyoku that had been fused there only moments before, the voice spoke directly into his ear again,  **_“You made it so easy, ya know. With your ‘Imma God’ complex. He-he, but you didn’t realize it. Did ya? The Hogyoku, he-he, it was beginin’ ta denying ya. After all ya lost when King hit ya with the Final Getsuga, ya just never realized it. But I felt it, your power fluctuated, and began to drop, he-he, but you were so focused on your zanpakuto disappearing,”_ ** The hollow quickly withdrew his hand from Aizen’s chest and watch impassively as the body crumpled to the ground. Kicking Aizen’s side he turn him upward so that he could see Aizen’s face pinched in pain, a smile stretched across Ichigo’s face,  **_“Hurts don’t it? The pain slowly creeping its way through ya? Yur just a normal Reaper again,”_ ** The hollow looked at Aizen with a look of curiosity, head tilted slightly like a demented cat who finally got the canary. **_“I wonder if ya’d regenerate if your body parts were spread across the battlefield?”_ ** he questioned.

Aizen’s eyes widened in... fear. He was afraid. It was paralyzing and it was then he knew, he was going to die. Hollows weren’t known for mercy like Soul Reapers, they were brutal and animalistic creatures. But his face twisted in question. Why had it been so easy for the Hollow to rip the Hogyoku out of is chest, he’d been merged with it, evolving with it. So why?

**_“Yur wonderin why it was so easy, huh? It’s simple really, ya hit your limit, ya could no longer evolve past where ya were,”_ ** the Hollow answered easily. It looked in its hand at the glowing purple stone known as the Hogyoku, before shrugging and throwing it over its shoulder,  **_“Now let’s get down ta the gory fun, shall we?”_ **

 

*Another Scene Break*

 

Ichigo returned to himself, feeling the hollow mask crumble to dust. Keeping his eyes closed he turned from the bloody scene he knew the Hollow within him had created. Heaving a heavy sigh he opened his eyes and walked away. His job was done, he’d ‘defeated’ Aizen, maybe not in a way that the other Soul Reapers would agree with, but it was done. He was done. Ichigo stopped short and bent down to pick up the discarded Hogyoku that the Hollow had thrown before having his ‘fun’.

“Ichi-Ichigo?” 

Ichigo looked back up to see Hat-n-Clogs, Rukia, Renji, and Shinji standing a few feet away in astonished horror . He smiled at them all calmly, and walked towards them, “Hey guys, It all over. Aizen’s been defeated.” 

Kisuke, or Hat-n-Clogs, looked behind Ichigo and the mess that was there, then back to Ichigo, “How?” he questioned.

“Let’s just say the parasite in me helped.” he answered, “Oh, here’s your stone back Hat-n-Clogs, don’t want Soul Society getting its hands on it now do we.” Ichigo handed the Hogyoku back to its creator and walked past the rest of the people there. He knew that with the disappearance of his Soul Reaper powers that Soul Society would have issues with him still having his Hollow present.

**_‘King, what’re ya gonna do now?’_ ** his inner hollow asked him mentally.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulder in answer and continued forward, ignoring his friends calling his name.  _ ‘I don’t know, but I do know that Captain Yamamoto will want us dead or imprison because you didn’t disappear along with my Soul Reaper powers’  _ he answered back.

 

*Point of view Change*

 

“What the hell?” Renji asked aloud as he watched Ichigo’s retreating form, “Why didn’t he answer us?”

Kisuke was looking at the stone that had been returned to him, before looking up to Renji and Rukia who stood next to the tattooed red-head, he answered Renji’s question in a subdued voice, “It’s because he’s no longer a Soul Reaper.” 

Renji looked at Kisuke in disbelief, “Does that mean he can’t see us any more?” he demanded.

Kisuke sighed, “Actually, I believe he can still see you, but it’s probably better that he doesn’t.”

Rukia grabbed Kisuke’s sleeve, making him look at her sad purple eyes, “Why is it better?” she demanded.

Kisuke closed his eyes, to avoid the emotions present in the girl's eyes, “Because, he isn’t a Soul Reaper anymore, Rukia. Nor is he a Visard. He’s one of a kind, a human Hollow. He knows better than any of us that if Captain Yamamoto finds out, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Ichigo, Soul society still thinks very much in blacks and whites. Ichigo is gray and that’s dangerous, he’s an unknown factor, and they will kill anything that is different from their views.” he answered truthfully.

No one wanted to believe him, but deep down they all knew that Kisuke told the truth, that in the end it probably would be better this way. But it still hurt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:: Hey, Thanks for reading this! (^-^) It was my first Fan Fiction and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please Review I would love to know what you guys thought of it!!


End file.
